The Girl Lost In Her Past
by kingsbury
Summary: This is about a woman vampire who falls in love, but gets him killed. Then hundreds of years later, she meets a man who looks exactly like her first love, is the man and her first love related? 5 good reviews and I will update it. hope you like it...


Preference

I never really gave much thought of how I wanted to die, but in the arms of a loved one seems nice.

As I lay on the floor, covered in my own blood, with this monster of a killer walking slowly towards me, I thought it was the end. The pain that he had caused me, so much pain, he stepped on my frail leg and I felt a treacherous crack, it seemed as if someone had just stabbed my weak body. I had to come to terms that this was the end; it was the end of my life, and it felt that I have been asleep all my life until now. I didn't want it to end, not like this anyway. If only they was here, here to protect me, like they promised they always would. They promised once they changed, I would always be protected, I guess that was a lie…

Chapter One

16th November 1769

Dear diary,

It is my birthday in just a couple of days; I need to get in contact with the rest of the family; without some people knowing, because some people don't really like me and my existence. I also need to make a list and sort what I am doing for my birthday, but first I need to get some food.

I wish Charles was here, he would know what to do, he would have had everything ready by now, Charles always knew what to do; in any situation he was always there for me, supporting me in every way, and my family, but for some reason they did not take the best of interest in him. Now I shouldn't be talking about him; as I get upset, you see Charles was my first love. He will always be my first love; no one could replace him in my heart. Ever. I'm the reason he is gone, I'm the reason he's dead and never coming back. Everyday is an on-going pain in my heart; if I have one.

The thing is, that on the night I told my secret to Charles, he disappeared, but I found him on the floor, just a couple of hours later, covered in blood, I couldn't stay for long as the blood got to my nose, but I cradled him and prayed that he would wake up; but he never did. I couldn't recognise the scent that was lingering on him; it was very sweet; too sweet for Charles and me.

As I placed his fragile head on the ground and said goodbye for the very last time, I whispered into his ear, very soft words of I love you, you'll always be with me. But I had to wake up and get a grip; I had to let Charles go, but I just couldn't, my life wasn't worth living for without him. I loved him too much, too much for his and my own good. I could hear someone coming; it was the sweet scent again.

As I looked up, they were there; covered in slick black cloaks, with the hoods up, so I couldn't see the face of my loved ones killer. So I ran I didn't look back as I thought they would kill me too; if they knew who I was. The only time I stopped running was when I was back in my own house. I locked all the doors and windows, turned the lights off, shut all the curtains and lit the fire. I curled up into a ball on my sofa, I felt so useless. I was in so much shock; I couldn't believe the love of my life had just vanished out of my life. Just like that.

I have to go now, I promise that I will write later in the day; it's just I have to go and get everything ready for my birthday; I need to contact family and friends, I also need to get food for everyone; which will be very hard, there is lots of it, just hard to get hold of.

Rose Walker stopped writing; she held her breath, then let it go and got up and walked with a little dance in her step to the window. Rose looked at her necklace and whispered thank you, she put her diary on her bedside table. While Rose stood as still as a statue she was thinking about what she was going to eat, it was hard to decide; but she managed.

While Rose started for the door, she paused; she felt a tear coming to her eye. She knew she should have not spoken about Charles like that, it was very hard trying to forget about his painful death, but it would build up and up and she would break down and cry about him. As she held the tears back she opened the door to find a package at the foot of her door. Before Rose dared to open it in public she grabbed it and sprinted to her bedroom. Rose thought to herself that her hunger and thirst would have to wait for a couple of hours; while she studied and examined the mysterious parcel.

After a good half an hour of studying the rather large box she decided to open it, she could hear no movement coming from the box. As Rose slowly untying the very smooth ribbon, she thought she heard a noise coming from the box; she paused, and then started ripping the box open with a vicious look in her eye. Then just before she ripped it open anymore; she fell to her knees in joy, but started crying.

All of her family had remembered her birthday and sent her card and photos of her together with some video tapes from a very long time ago. Rose could not believe her eyes when she found a greeting card, Rose read the carefully written letter; she tried not to get tears on it as it would smudge the writing. She must have read it three times before getting it in her head that it was real. Finally she read it for the last time.

Dear my beautiful daughter,

We thought we would send this to you as part of a welcome home gift and a birthday gift as all of us- yes I mean me, and your father and two brothers, also aunties and uncles are all coming over yours to stay for your birthday. Your father came up with the idea that we stay at yours; as we missed you birthday last year because we had family problems; when I wrote to tell you. Your father and brothers will be at yours tomorrow, I will be at yours at 5pm and your aunties and uncles will be at yours in two days.  
>See you soon<br>Love Mother.

After Rose had put up all of her new gifts away, she decided to have some food but more of a drink then anything, Finally Rose stepped outside for the second time that day, she then realised that the clouds were a lot darker than normal, but she thought that nothing would stop her from doing what she planned. Then suddenly Rose realised she needed a list, so she wrote her list very quickly as she was in a rush to get out before it started raining.  
>List:<br>3 bags of balloons  
>new dress in blue<br>Drink for neighbours  
>Food for the neighbours<br>new cutlery  
>new plates<br>Nail varnish in blue  
>new shoes.<p>

Then after she made her list; she dashed out the door as quick as she could, locked her door and ran to her car. When Rose finally arrived at the market she went straight to the meat isle to get some bacon and chicken, she wasn't sure what the neighbours liked to eat as she had only met them once or twice, but she was determined to get this right. Soon after she had finished her shopping; she went to go and pay, she was loading her shopping on to the isle, when she was startled by the man next to her.

Rose thought she was back in her time - her favourite time, because she came across a rather handsome man. Rose tried not to stare but couldn't help the odd glance here and there. Finally as Rose was loading the last of her shopping she noticed the handsome stranger was looking at her. She tried not to look but couldn't control it, when Rose did look it was only a glance as the dark haired looking figure was going, Rose wanted to ask for his name so bad, but couldn't pluck up the courage. So instead she raced home; put everything away in the fridge so it kept cool, laid all the stuff onto the tables and ran up stairs to find her dairy

Dear Diary,  
>I just saw the most amazing, most impossible thing that could ever happen to me, I think I just saw my love. My first ever love, Charles Moore, the thing is he died so many years ago, it's not possible he changed, like I said in the other diary; I found him dead on the floor covered in his own blood, and I also explained in my old dairy that I couldn't stay long as the blood got to me. The thing that will always get me down is that on the treacherous night, the monsters that killed my loved one knew what they were doing and must of known my weak points, but I cant re-do the past, but if I could I would do anything to just spend a hour with Charles again. I can still remember the last words he said to me that night.<br>My dear Rose,  
>my life had no meaning until I met you, as I laid my eyes on your beautiful face; I felt that my ice cold heart had been melted, you had broken my stone shield.<br>Now my life has meaning, but with only you in it, I cannot bare to be without you anymore.  
>I want to be with you forever.<p>

As Rose stopped writing, she once again had to hold back the tears, she heard a knock at the door, so she finished the last page in her diary-  
>Well this is goodbye my wonderful diary, I'm not throwing you away, it's just this is the last page and I need to get a new diary. You have been there for me, through thick and thin and I am grateful. I must go now, as there is someone knocking at my door.<br>Love Rose Walker.

I had to put my most favourite diary away with all the others, now I have to get another one ha-ha. I've had 600 diaries; I write all my thoughts, secrets, memories, and what happened in the night and day. Rose had to run at this point; to get the door.


End file.
